


Sparring Match

by alxxiis



Series: I Don't Use That Title Much [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Spoilers, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxxiis/pseuds/alxxiis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The residents of Skyhold get the chance to watch the Champion of Kirkwall and their own Inquisitor spar off in the courtyard. It's a short fic that may lead to further exploration of the possible relationship between these two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring Match

“Unf,” Corinne grunted, staggering back a few steps. Her left hand gripped her gut, but she smiled through a groan, “Nice shot, but you’re not getting lucky a second time.” Admittedly, it was her fault for becoming distracted, but it was her partner’s fault for deciding it was too hot to wear a shirt.

“Lucky?” A chuckle passed through bloodied lips, “Should I let up?” 

Without a word, Corinne swung the wooden staff across her body, only to be met by the one held by her sparring partner. As the stood locked, she smirked, “You mean you weren’t holding back already? I figured the Champion of Kirkwall would be more of a challenge.”

Using his greater strength, Hawke drove against Corinne; her feet left divots in the dirt, and his proximity left a pounding in her chest. “Shouldn’t you have divine powers, o’ Herald of Andraste?” he shot back.

A crowd had long since gathered, eager to see who would win the match; the Champion or the Inquisitor? Both were known for their combat prowess, and not many had the chance to see either fight without being in the middle of a battle themselves. The opportunity was far too good to pass up. Cheers thundered in the courtyard, echoing against the stone walls of Skyhold. Hawke’s name could be heard every so often, but it was the Inquisitor’s that was deafening. 

Her smile fell from her lips as they wrapped themselves around whispered words. The ground enclosed within the sparring ring’s fence began trembling, save for where her feet were planted; the quaking was gentle at first, but it soon grew, forcing Hawke to falter in his push against her. A few gasps and frightened shouts interrupted the cheering at the sight of her magic, but there were also numerous whistles and whoops from presumably the mages. Taking advantage of the moment, she shoved him away and allowed the shaking to come to a halt.

“Hey! We agreed no magic!” he shouted indignantly as he stumbled back. When her smirked returned once again, it was met with one of his own. “I can play dirty too,” he boasted with a highly suggestive tone. 

“Oh?” With a quirked brow, she bantered, “You’ll have to show me.” 

“Believe me. I plan to.” 

A tickling sensation rushed through her stomach at his words, but Corinne remained focused and determined to win this fight. Her eyes remained fixed on him as he raised the practice staff above his head and swung in down at the ground, releasing a blast of sheer arcane force. She managed to throw up a ward that dispelled most of his attack; what was left sent her skidding backward, but she remained on her feet.

“That’s all you’ve got?” A taunting laugh preceded her next words. “The mountain air has pushed me around more than that.”

His eyes flashed with a dangerous glint and were accompanied by a smile of the same caliber. Raising his staff once more, Hawke rushed forward while sending waves of magic through the length of the wood; Corinne mimicked his actions, meeting him in the center of the sparring ring. 

A burst of blinding light exploded between them, throwing them backward and into the ground. Splinters rained down upon them and the crowd, as well as the smell of charred wood and smoke. 

Corinne pushed herself up on her elbows, groaning throughout the motion; Hawke stood over her, offering her a blistered hand. “I’ll shit myself the day I come across mountain that can do that.”


End file.
